Crycest - April Fools
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: It s that day again, time to prank and be pranked. Mad and Virus Team up against Cry for a Little fun, but things don t end up quite as they had planned. MadxCryxVirus


**A/N: Why have two when you can have three?**

**VirusxCryxMad**

**-8-**

**Mad´s POV:**

April 1st. Yippee. That one day, where everyone goes fucking crazy in trying to prank everyone else.

I hate that day. It´s the day where Cry would post utter nonsense on his twitter and tumblr, before calling his family and friends and tell them some dramatic lie. And the worst thing is, they fall for it every. Single. Time.

I mean, if it´s a yearly thing, THEN YOU SHOULD BE EXPECTING IT! For fuck´s sake how dense are these people?

The worst thing however was Virus.

He goes fucking insane on April Fools. He´ll play some kind of shitty prank, then race to the nearest computer and dive in when I´m chasing him. Coward.

Last year he replaced my knife with one that had a retractable blade. It wasn´t funny one bit and I ended up having to kill my victim manually. It slowed me down, the police had almost put a dozen bullets into my skull and the escape was painful and chaotic.

The year before he pulled me into Cyberspace and refused to let me out till I either beg or till April Fools was over.

Sitting in a big, void room for twelve hours wasn´t much fun.

I guess there´s only one positive thing about this day and that´s when we team up together against Cry.

**3****rd**** Person:**

Mad was sitting on the living room couch, engaged in one of his favorite hobbies, reading creepypastas on his phone.

He was so engrossed in the screams and disembowelment the author gave him that he failed to notice a certain program sneaking up behind him, closer and closer until-

"MAD!" Virus yelled into the other´s ear, the hands on Mad´s shoulder sending shock waves through the killer´s body.

He jumped back as Mad shrieked, more in start than pain. In a blink of an eye, the bloody Cry spun around and sprung over the couch, tackling Virus to the ground.

The program hit the ground so hard he was certain something in his skull cracked. Dark spots swam before his eyes as he felt someone wrap their hands around his neck.

"You. Little. Piece. Of. Shit. Virus!" He said, choking the boy underneath him.

Virus tried to respond, but given the lack of air, he could only shock Mad to get off him.

The grip on his neck loosened and he managed to push the other off. But before Mad started yelling at him all over again, he quickly put a hand over his mouth and sat still listening for any reactions from Cry.

They could hear the gamer talking in his room, presumably recording. A few seconds passed before Virus relaxed and took his hand away.

Mad didn´t say anything, but he continued glaring at the program in front of him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"First of all, don´t give me that look, it´s April Fools. Besides, you looked so tempting." Virus said.

The other raised an eyebrow, telling him to hurry up. He was losing what little of patience he had left quickly.

"What´s the second part?"

"Secondly, I need your help."

"In pranking Cry, I presume?"

"Exactly!"

Mad hesitated for a moment. But his suspicions soon died as he told himself that Virus already pranked him. He never pulled a double prank, so the killer was safe now.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked. Virus´ smirk grew wider and he signaled Mad closer.

**-8-**

"So, how´s it going over at your place?" Red said, currently chatting on the phone with her masked friend.

"It´s the quiet before the storm. I haven´t seen nor heard one mean joke from any of the two. It´s making me feel a bit nervous."

"Haha, well you can always flee to Jund´s apartment if you must. Anyway, I have to go now. Take care."

"Sure thing, bye friend!"

They disconnected and Cry pocketed his phone, walking into his living room. His two other housemates were sitting at the table, quietly murmuring to each other. When he entered, however, they fell silent.

The gamer ignored them and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the grocery list hanging from the refrigerator.

"I´m going to the store to get a few things. I´ll be back in ten minutes."

"Sure thing."

"Get me a new kitchen knife."

"Mad, no."

"Fine! But if anyone suffers more because of this dull blade, I´m blaming you!"

"First, why don´t you just stop with all the killings? Second, I´m not going to be your partner in crime!"

"No you won´t, you´ll be the one they´ll arrest." Virus said.

Cry scowled at him and adjusted his mask. "I doubt it, Mad´s mask looks different than mine."

"I can just leave it in a place where the cops´ll find it." Mad said. His blue-smiled other laughed while Cry shook his head and grabbed his jacket.

"You guys would miss me if I´m gone." Cry said.

"I doubt it." Mad said.

But the brunette was already out, singing _Pitch Perfect_´s ´When I´m gone as he went.

"Now back to business." Virus turned back to the sheet of paper they were hovering over before.

"Yeah, so what should we prank him with?"

"We could do some really big prank and murder him at the end! That´ll be the best April Fools prank ever cause he´ll never even know!"

"…Virus…you do know that when Cry dies, I do too?"

"…great! Less work for me."

"And I guess this is the reason why I never told you."

"Aw, c´mon Mad. I would never kill you."

"Of course you won´t."

"No really!" Virus´ expression dropped a little. "I´d be all alone then, without the two people that I-"

Mad raised an eyebrow at the sudden cut off thought. "The two people that you-?"

"Nothing, forget it. Let´s focus back on what we were doing."

"Virus…tell me!"

The program refused to look up at him, instead grabbed the pen and scanned the list of ideas they´ve come up with so far.

"Virus~"

He ignored Mad and started tapping the pen against his chin, thinking.

The killer across from him was silent for a moment, studying Virus hard before it hit him. He smiled and shook his head. The other brunette looked up at him.

"What?"

"You care for us."

"No I don´t!"

"Yeah, the thought of losing us is too much, isn´t it?"

"Shut up! I could kill you and Cry right now if I wanted to!"

"Why don´t you do it then?"

"Because…because I wouldn´t have anyone to piss off anymore!"

"You would be all alone in your little computer, lonely and forgotten, fading away to nothing while life would go on, with no one to remember you-"

"That´s not true!"

"Noo, of course not." Mad smirked. "I´d never thought you were as weak as Cry. And you´re just a virus, I´m more human than you yet I have less emotions."

"That´s a lie. You´re exactly like us."

"No I´m not.

"Yes you are."

"I go on a killing spree weekly. I travel across the States and rip apart families. I turn the ground red and my heart black. I have no room for silly feelings like friendship, mercy or…love!"

"I doubt that." Virus said, his trademark grin coming back. "I bet that if we dig deep enough, we´ll find some emotions. I mean, you know the feeling of fear. No- don´t deny it, you screamed like a little girl when I scared you on the couch."

Mad growled. "No I did not."

The other laughed. "Yes you did!"

"Shut up Virus and continue writing down ideas."

"Haha, alright, alright…Cry posted on tumblr about how he was terrified of spiders."

"Spiders?"

"Yeah, we could use that as our advantage."

"Great, write that down."

**-8-**

"Twelve fifty, please." The girl at the counter said, printing out the receipt. Cry gave her the requested money and placed the groceries in his bag.

He did end up buying new kitchen knives, mainly cause he wasn´t sure anymore if the old ones were used by Mad or not. Preparing dinner didn´t seem as appealing anymore if it meant that the blades he used were covered in agony and fear.

The brunette slowly walked back to his car. He felt no rush to get home. He knew something bad was waiting for him. Whenever Mad and Virus got along, it meant they were either high or planning something.

And since it was the first of April, it could only mean the former. Cry sighed, but felt an amused smile spreading on his lips. If they´re so eager to prank him, then he´ll make sure they fail.

Not because he can´t take a joke or anything, it´s just that a) it´s probably going to hurt, if not have fatal consequences, knowing Mad and Virus and b) the two always team up against him.

He´s the weak, cautious mortal with no power other than his voice and determination. Mad is his insane side, heartless and cruel. Virus was the evil, tricky program, able to drag anyone into Cyberspace or stop their heart by shocking them too much.

When he arrived at their apartment room, it was absolutely still. _Game on,_ Cry thought, carefully placing the bag in a chair and looking around.

He didn´t dare move, figuring that the whole place was booby trapped.

"Cry~! Would you please come here for a moment?" Virus called from his room. Of course.

"I´m a bit busy right now!"

"It´s urgent!"

"What do you want?"

"You to come here!"

There was silence for a minute.

"Cry~"

"I´m busy~"

"Come here, bitch!" Mad yelled. The brunette sighed and placed his keys on the table before making his way towards his room.

When he reached them, Mad and Virus were waiting for him by the bed, impatient. Opposed to the killer, Virus´ face lit up when he saw the poker face mask.

"You´re here!"

"Took you long enough."

"What do you want from me?"

"We need your help with something."

Cry let his eyes scan the room for any evident threats before returning his gaze back on the other forms in front of him. Mad met his suspicious glare with a scowl of his own to intimidate him.

"Well? Spit it out already!" The brunette said.

Virus adjusted his mask and said with a serious tone, "How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck would chuck wood?"

"…huh?" Mad took the moment of surprise, rushing forward. He grabbed a baseball bat from beside the bed and raising it over his head to knock Cry out.

The YouTuber dodged the bat and jumped to the side before Virus could electrocute him. That´s when the killer took out a jar of spiders. He was about to open it when Virus stopped fighting with Cry to slap his hand away from the lid.

"What do you think you´re doing?"

"I´m releasing the spiders!"

"What?"

"Part C of our plan?"

"What part C? We never had parts, and it was very clear what to do. Gosh, are you really that stupid?"

Mad face palmed, before throwing the jar on the bed and lunging at Virus. The program leapt aside and letting him tackle the gamer instead.

The two fell against the bookcase, which swayed dangerously. Cry noticed this and tried to get free, but his killing form sat up before he could do anything. He bumped against the bookcase, which tipped over and crashed onto his sane side.

Virus jumped back, as did Mad, leaving Cry buried under heavy wood and a pile of books.

"Cry!" Virus said.

He instantly rushed to said gamer´s aid, lifting the case off of him and rolling him over to search for injuries.

"Ughhhh…I´m f-fine."

"Are you sure? Did you break anything? Are you hurting? Should I call a doctor?"

"N-no, I´m fine Virus, don´t worry about it!"

The program nodded and helped Cry up. All the while, they had been unaware of the sounds of laughter coming from the third guy.

"What´s so funny?" Virus growled.

Mad snickered and strolled up to him, wrapping an arm around his neck. "Awww." He said.

"Oh shut up!"

"What?" Cry said, confused. He sat down on the bed, rubbing a small bump on his head.

"Nothing, I just find it so cute how much Virus cares about you…and looks out for you. It´s pretty adorable."

"I- I do not care for Cry! Why would I? I don´t even like him!"

"Oh Cry-senpai, are you alright? Do you need some bandages? Where does it hurt? Should I kiss it better?" Mad mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Grrr, would you stop that!"

"Why are you getting so worked up if it isn´t true anyway?"

"If I don´t deny it, you´ll take my silence as a confession! If I liked Cryaotic so much, why would I constantly annoy him, drive him crazy or team up with you to hurt him!"

"Because you want his attention~"

"No I do not!"

"Guys, would you please stop shouting, it´s-"

"I hate him!"

"Then explain why you were helping him up a minute ago?"

"I-I…I just…"

"You _what, _Virus?"

"If you would stop interrupting me-"

"No, you´re only trying to-"

"I could actually voice my-"

"Guys!" Cry yelled.

"WHAT?!" Mad yelled back.

"Can you please stop shouting around? It doesn´t matter if Virus likes me or not, action speaks louder than words anyway and from he´s been doing lately, it´s pretty obvious that-"

"That he either has a thing for you or he has really gotten weaker!"

They continued fighting while Virus watched for a few seconds, before the program reached into his pocket. There was still one, humiliating prank he had in store for Mad, even if they didn´t succeed in pranking Cry, at least he´ll get the psycho to scream one more time. **(A/N: Dirty thoughts anyone?)**

He retracted his hand, pulling out a small, stuffed mouse. As soon as Cry saw it, he stopped arguing and gave Virus a confused look.

"What´s with the-"

Mad turned his head around to see what the other was doing. His eyes immediately widened when he saw the furry creature. Virus wriggled the toy around before dropping it onto the killer´s shoulder.

He screamed and jumped back, tripping over some strewn books in his haste. The remaining occupants of the room burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"April Fools~ Maddy! Cry´s not the only one with a ridiculous phobia!"

"Haha- o-oh m-my goodness! You- you´re…hahaha!"

"Grrr…" Mad stood up and lunged at Virus, curling his fingers around the program´s neck. "I´ll KILL you!"

"C-calm down!"

Cry took a seat at the bed and watched, laughing even more, as the two tried to kill each other.

"Geez, if you two need a room, I can just leave."

Mad stopped strangling Virus and Virus stopped clawing at his eyes. They turned to face Cry and the gamer knew instantly he was in trouble.

"Haha, yeah…I mean, the way you two were fighting…anybody would´ve…g-guys?"

The evil duo walked closer to the bed, before they both tackled him. Cryaotic saw it coming, but wasn´t fast enough to fully slide off the bed in an attempt to escape. They caught him and soon had him pinned down against the mattress.

"G-guys! Look, I´m sorry…" The rest of the brunette´s plea drowned in his own laughter. Mad sat on top of him while Virus pinned his arms down and somehow the whole situation caused Cry to laugh even harder.

Mad rolled his eyes at the other. He´s was always breaking into hysterics at something funny, it was almost ridiculous. Good thing he was Cry´s mad side and didn´t inherit that trait.

Looking over to Virus, he noticed the program light blush seeping out from underneath his mask and the way he seemed to be just watching the gamer…

An idea crept into his mind and the psychopath grinned, shifting his weight so he could lean forward better.

The laughter died instantly, plunging the room into a deafening silence as Mad´s lips connected with Cry´s.

The gamer stared with wide eyes, absolutely still and the killer wondered that if he wasn´t in such a daze, if he would kiss back. He pulled back, instantly feeling the loss and looked at Virus who stared at them in shock, mouth open.

"You´re not the only one who cares for Cry." Mad said in a half mocking tone, enjoying the befuddlement he had brought over his housemates.

Said YouTuber cleared his throat nervously and tried to sit up. Virus quickly let go of his arms but the other stayed seated on top of him.

"Stop grinning like you won some fucking award or something." The blue smiled brunette snapped.

"Oh, I´m sorry." Mad got off Cry but instead of letting him sit up, he grabbed him underneath the arms and hauled him up to face Virus. "Do you want to have a go too? I know you´ve kept more feelings bottled up than I have."

The program swatted the gamer away angrily. "Shut the fuck up."

The psychopath shrugged and dropped Cry back onto the bed. The other immediately sat up and looked between a fuming Virus and a smug Mad.

"Okay…look here guys…I think it´s better if we forget this ever happened…" The poker-faced man said, scooting to the end of the bed to get up. A strong grip on his arm stopped him from getting any further.

"What? Leaving already?"

"Mad, let go of me."

"I don´t think so…" The bloodied brunette started pulling Cry back. "You´re not going anywhere, right Virus?"

The program looked up and, seeing the mischief in Mad´s eyes, knew this was their chance to make up for the failed prank from earlier.

He grabbed hold of Cry´s other arm and the devious smile returned to his voice.

"Right. You´re staying with us."

A look of fear passed over the YouTuber´s features while he was pushed onto his back, his two counterparts hovering above him.

"Happy April Fools~"


End file.
